


Victory

by undersomestairs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersomestairs/pseuds/undersomestairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds Dave after the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meadowlion at LiveJournal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meadowlion+at+LiveJournal).



> For **meadowlion** in the kurt_blaine [Hiatus Gift Exchange](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/2279227.html), who asked for _Kurt/out &redeemed Dave_, _Puck/Finn_ , and _semi-public sex acts_. Those last two are just briefly mentioned. This is really just a Kurtofsky fluff drabble.

Kurt was swept up by Finn and Puck when he made it onto the field, getting squeezed and shaken around in their excitement. “Put me down!” he ordered when he managed to stop laughing, feeling relieved when he was returned to the ground. “I’m trying to find Dave.”

Kurt’s favorite benefit of his step-brother’s height was picking people out in crowds, and in moments he was pointing through the throngs of people. “Over there,” he stated helpfully, still looking giddy.

“Thanks. Run along now, lovebirds.” He smirked as Finn jogged over to Puck, their hands brushing for just a moment. Kurt pushed his way through in the direction Finn had pointed, grinning when he heard his boyfriend’s laugh before he could even see him.

He tapped Dave on the shoulder, and Dave’s look of confusion when he turned quickly morphed into that same adoring look he so often had when he looked at Kurt. He picked Kurt up and squeezed him even tighter than Puck or Finn had, only this time Kurt really didn’t _want_ to be let go of.

“We won!” Dave exclaimed, making Kurt laugh. He stayed close when he was set down, his arms still around Dave’s neck as Dave returned a goodbye called out by some of his departing team members.

“I saw. I didn’t understand any of what was happening, but you knocked a lot of guys down and there was tons of cheering, so apparently it was awesome.”

Dave laughed, reaching up to thread his fingers through the hair on the back of Kurt’s head as he kissed him. Kurt found himself thinking back to when they’d first started dating before Dave had come out and he hadn’t wanted them to even be caught looking at each other, just in case someone might start to suspect them. Further back, when Dave was shoving him into lockers while he shoved his feelings down with even greater force, was even more surreal to think of. Dave was unrecognizable compared to those people, he’d come so far. He had become the embodiment of what Kurt had seem glimpses of deep down inside.

His ability to think was virtually wiped away when Dave’s lips moved down to his neck, and a sudden bite made him gasp. “Everyone’s going to an afterparty. I thought we could have a little fun of our own. Maybe park somewhere?” he suggested against the skin before his lips moved up to press against Kurt’s ear. “I’ll fuck you so hard, you’ll feel it for days.”

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, not doubting that for a moment but also thinking about how he’d spend some time setting the pace, watching Dave fall apart with desire. “Race you to the car,” he challenged playfully, and they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> On LJ [here](http://undrsomestairs.livejournal.com/31388.html).


End file.
